A Proposal to Remember
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: The moment has come. As James, Remus and Sirius slowly fall in love, they finally decide to pop the question. But will everything go according to plan? Well, it is the Marauders we're talking about... RLNT JPLE SBMM (Beta: ThatRandomMooshroom)
1. Remadora

**_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and nor will I ever be_**

* * *

 _"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"_

 _"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"_

 _"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."_

 _And the meaning of Tonks' Patronus and her mouse-coloured hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumour someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Harry; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all._

 _"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor...too dangerous..."_

 _"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back._

 _"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."_

 _"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."_

 _He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them._

 _"This is...not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead..."_

 _"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly..."'_

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks is officially having the worst day of her life.

Firstly is the fact that she, as well as the rest of The Order of the Phoenix, have been betrayed. A man who they thought they could trust has turned his back on them. The consequences of this are tragic, the heartbreak even worse. The life of Albus Dumbledore had been taken by no other than the traitor himself, Severus Snape. Dumbledore was a role model to so many, but now he is only memory that shall never be forgotten.

The second factor which makes 30th June, 1997 the worst day of her life is because the man that she loves with every fibre of her body has turned her down. Tonks is positively sure that Remus Lupin loves her just as much she loves him. She can see it in his eyes every time he uses one of his petty excuses.

Tears slowly begun to trickle down her face, landing soundlessly onto the old creaking bed, which used to belong to her when she lived with Sirius. _Why do I have to love him so much?_ she silently asks herself, her heart aching for the man. The man she can never have. It is always the same reasons: Age, "twelve years isn't that much", poverty, "I'm an Auror, I think I can manage", danger. Every time this happens Tonks replies the same, she doesn't care that he is a werewolf, she loves him for the man he is.

Furiously wiping the tears from her damp cheeks, she takes three rapid breaths in an attempt to stop the dull ache within her chest. Ungracefully getting up off her and off her bed, she pulls a blanket over her shoulders and heads down the stairs into Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Tapping the kettle with her wand, she continues to make herself a cup of hot chocolate.

 _Feels weird being here_ , Tonks sadly chuckles at her thought. She hasn't been here since her cousin died the previous year. Strictly speaking she isn't really allowed in here, but all she wants now is solitude and this is the only place she knew that she could have at least a chance of that.

The ting of the kettle goes off, allowing Tonks to finalise her hot chocolate and sit on one of the ancient wooden chairs.

"What the hell is that?" She murmurs to herself, on the table is a note with her name scrawled on the top of it. Her heart gives a painful tug, even while she's on high alert for an intruder (after all she is still an Auror, and Mad Eye Moody taught her all of his skills). Lifting the letter up and unfolding, she begins to read.

 _'Dear Dora,_

 _I hope you read this before dawn because this is very important, and timing is of great importance._

 _I am incredibly sorry for my actions earlier this evening. I wasn't acting rationally and embarrassing you in front of everyone is something that I would take back if I could. It is my greatest wish that I could tell you this in person but as you know tonight is the full moon and I am currently in Grimmauld Place's cellar. Do not worry I have took wolves bane, you are perfectly safe and I could never dream of hurting you.'_

Tonks has a fresh wave of tears flowing now, smiling favourably at the werewolf's choice of words.

 _'Dora I know I have been acting wrongly this past year. I have been trying to get away from you but I can't do that anymore. I love you Dora.'_

Tonks' breath got caught in her throat. Surely this isn't happening.

 _'I love everything about you. I love the way you're so passionate about the band the Weird Sisters, I love every colour you change your hair and how you will never care what they say about it. But the biggest thing I love about you is your heart; you care for people who don't deserve it and you stick up for what is right even though it may hurt you along the way._

 _If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me._

 _Love from_

 _Remus_

 _Xx'_

Still staring in shock at the parchment, she has never heard anything so beautiful in her whole life… even if it is cheesy as hell. Glowing brightly, the letter forces Tonks to cover her eyes as it disappears. Cautiously opening her dark eyes, she found that in the letter's place is now a key. There is only one room in the house which is operated by a key… The cellar. Grabbing the key, the metraphormagus teeters her way to the door which the werewolf is behind… which her werewolf is behind.

Pushing open the door, she slowly made her way down the stairs, trying to make herself look as graceful as possible by not tripping. Her sock clad feet hit the bottom step; a moment of pride washes over her, from the fact that it is the first time she has ever been successful in being graceful. Moment over, Tonks looks up and gasps at the sight.

Remus has never once allowed Tonks to see him in his werewolf form before. The reason behind that though, Tonks will never know as her man is one handsome werewolf. He has thick tawny fur and the most beautiful golden eyes.

Remus, in wolf form, is currently sitting down like a normal domestic house dog and has a sign around his neck, with only two words on it…

"MARRY ME?"

Someone has just set fireworks off inside her, this can't be happening. Her hair suddenly changes from her natural dull mousy brown into vibrant bubble gum pink in a matter of seconds. She rushes forwards as if to hug the werewolf, but trips on the blanket before she gets there, falling on her face right in front of the beautiful beast. Her moment of gracefulness has officially ended.

Chuckling Tonks flips herself over only to be given a disbelieving look from the wolf. She can literally see Remus's signature eyebrow raise underneath the wolf's fur.

"I'm fine and don't give me that look!" she chuckles, pushing Remus' muzzle gently. He straightens up so that the sign is dangling over her face and a simple but very beautiful ring is placed directly above her eyes. She takes the ring off the sign and places it on her ring finger. "Nope I won't marry you; I've only been nagging you for the past year and a half for the fun of it." she jokes.

Werewolf Remus looks shocked for a moment, then notices the ring on her finger and gives out a huff-like chuckle. Lying beside her, he allows Tonks to cuddle up against his warm fur. "You know Remus, you're so romantic when you want to be."

Remus raises his snout proudly.

"But you're also very cheesy," She laughs.

He starts pushing her away in a playful manner, though she latches onto his neck quickly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Tonks whispers lovingly against the werewolf's ear.

Werewolf Remus closes his eyes and whines words which sound an awful lot like

"I love you."

Tonks smiles "I love you too."

* * *

 _"Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine. She wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glittered there._

* * *

 ** _1) A massive thank you to my beta: ThatRandomMushroom who has helped me through this chapter. I have tried a new tactic of writing in present tense instead of past and they have helped me with that._**

 ** _2) Chapter 1/3_**

 ** _3) I know this is soooooooooo cheesy, but it is soft of my intension for this fic but not at the same time_**

 ** _4) The next chapter will be up after Christmas, with that said MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_**

 ** _5) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE REVIIIIEEEEEEWWW!_**


	2. Jily

**_At long last here is chapter two of my three chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it :)_**

 ** _A BIG thank you to my beta ThatRandomMushroom!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling!_**

* * *

 _Harry Potter: "How come she married him? She hated him!"_

* * *

Lily Evans can honestly say she is the luckiest witch in the entire world, muggle and wizarding alike. Graduating Hogwarts only a couple of months ago, achieving all Outstanding's (O's) in her N.E.W.T's; her progress into becoming a medi-witch was inclining dramatically. This isn't the only source to her happiness. The other thing is that she has been blessed with the most loving (and in her opinion hunkiest) guy around.

James Potter.

Even though she loves James with all of her heart that doesn't necessarily means she understands him, quite far from it actually.

The first point of call is his hair; he is constantly ruffling up his already tussled hair. James claims that he doesn't do it on purpose, but Lily has always had a feeling that he secretly loves the way he loves when he has just dismounted from his broom. His dark hair standing on edge at all points, giving him a ruggedly handsome look, though Lily does believe that sometimes James looks as though he has just been electrocuted with his static hair.

Secondly, even though he is only eighteen, he isn't afraid of commitment. Lily isn't one to stereotype, and knows that not all boys are like horny rabbits humping anything that moves. However, she does think that most eighteen year olds, both male and female, are afraid of commitment. James Potter would happily die for her, without a blink of an eye, in order to save his beloved. A prospect which terrifies the red head, it wasn't until recently that Lily realized that she would do the same.

The final reason for Lily's lack of understanding is his passion for Quidditch. Lily can never understand the airborne sport and more than likely never will. However, for James Quidditch is a way of life, a sport brought by the Gods for the wizarding world to play. Whenever he can, James will always be seen on a Quidditch field, soaring through the sky on his racing broom.

This is where the couple is currently located, in the deserted Quidditch field that James plays on for a local team as a hobby. The team is allowed on the field whenever they would like for extra practice, but today it is only James who came, insisting Lily came along with him.

"Love you Lily," James whispers adoringly against her neck, breaking the silence.

Lily smiles, tilting her chin up to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, more than anything," she murmurs back. Raising her eyes to look in James's, she can't help but smile even more; the amount of love that is radiating towards her behind his hazel eyes can make anyone smile like an idiot and go weak in the knees. "Though, shouldn't you be practicing?" she chuckles, even as she snuggles closer.

They are currently sitting in the stands (on the ground), in a corner which overlooks the entire stadium. James leans back against the wall bringing Lily with him, the fringe of his Gryffindor scarf (which he refuses to give up) tickling her. Even though they are both layered up with coats, scarfs, hats and gloves they continued to both shiver in the cold crisp November air.

"James, why do you love me?" Lily asks suddenly, staring off into the distance. But, a wry grin laces her lips.

James' eyes widen for a moment in shock, -he definitely wasn't expecting that- and then suddenly smirks.

"I just love everything about you: You're funny, beautiful, and have the most amazing laugh in the world." James paused as Lily laughs. "I don't know what my life would be like without you."

Smiling Lily coos, "Aww, you great cheesy puff!" With a roll of his eyes, James mutters,

"I'm not done yet."

"My apologies," Lily returns sarcastically.

"The biggest reason as to why I love you is because of the way you have made me."

Lily glances to the side with a questioning look, James just beams.

"My cheesiness is inspired from a muggle quote I once heard." James coughs a little in preparation making Lily roll her eyes. "I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you." Lily grins again, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek,

"Roy Croft, I'm impressed. Though I have one more question." James kisses her back.

"Go ahead."

"Why in hell did you bring me to the Quidditch field when I know you have no intention of practicing?" she inquires, raising one of her brows and attempting at an angry expression (which drastically fails). "If you were planning on training you would have started by now and I would be trying my hardest to get you back inside. James pecks her on the lips again.

"I have my reasons."

"And what would those reasons be Mr Potter?"

"You will have to wait and find out," James utters. They return to their original position as James rests his head on top of hers, gazing at nothing in particular, just pleased with each other's presence.

They sit in silence for about half an hour, only a few words of love and an occasional kiss broke this. At 14:32 the silence is completely broken by the sound of a racing broom coming towards them. Looking up, Lily's eyes goes straight to James' which hold a small amount of deep nervousness.

"What's going on?" Lily asks bewildered.

The only reply she gets is James taking her glove-clad hand into his clammy one.

"Just look," he tilts her head to the side allowing her to look at the racing broom heading towards them. It shifts to the right so the banner attached to the back of the broom can be seen, but it's too far away to comprehend. As the broom gradually approaches the rider takes a sharp left, the banner flying behind him revealing the question, "LILY EVANS, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Shock wasn't even the word to describe how Lily feels; a shockwave of astonishment came close. Speechless she sits up, regarding the banner for a bit longer as a huge grin erupts onto her face. She turns round to look at James who is positively wrecking his pants and kisses him deeply on the lips, with him kissing back eagerly.

Coming up for air, James asks rather breathless.

"Is that a yes?"

"Definitely a yes," she beams, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"Thank you," James spoke quietly.

"What would that be for?"

"For saying yes, I really do love you" James presses his forehead against Lily's and looks into her beautiful green eyes.

"I really love you as well."

"OH GOODIE SHE SAID YES," the broom rider sings, prancing over with a smile which shows off every single one of his pearly white teeth.

Lily sent James a disbelieving look,

"Really? You sent Lockhart to do this?"

James shrugs, "He was begging for something to do Quidditch wise, I told him if he does this for me I will make sure that he doesn't get kicked off the team."

Lily rolls her eyes as the eccentric male neared them.

"Yes I did," Lily says without shame, not noticing James retrieving something out of his coat pocket.

"I believe you will need this in the future Mrs. Potter," Lily twists round towards James only to find him pulling out a beautiful ring. Taking off her glove, James kisses the skin and proceeds to slip on the ring on to her finger.

"Oh I just love a happy ending," Lockhart sighs, looking longingly at the couple who are now full out ignoring him.

* * *

 _Sirius Black: "Nah, she didn't."_

 _Remus Lupin: "She started going out with him in seventh year."_

* * *

 _ **\- Okay, Did you enjoy that Chapter?**_

 _ **\- 2/3**_

 _ **\- Next chapter is Blackinnon and will be wrote in dedication to my beta :)**_

 _ **\- The next chapter should be up hopefully soon, but who knows depends how fast I work and I have college so that is taking up a lot of time. Also I have to send it to my beta. So yeah it should be up in the next few weeks at most :)**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Blackinnon

_**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**_

 _ **Hey, long time no see. This is the final chapter in this story, I hope you like it. It is dedicated to my lovely Beta ThatRandomMooshroom who helped me write this.**_

* * *

 _'Sirius was a tall, well built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance."' – Potter Wiki_

* * *

Fear and survival. They are the only two things that Sirius Black has swimming through his mind as he runs for his life deep into the heart of the forest. Sprinting as fast as he can, he doesn't stop as a flash of green races past his eyes. He can't stop… Otherwise they will catch him.

Panting, Sirius dives to dodge another one of the flashes, this time scarlet red. 'Where's James and Remus?' the animagus asks himself, panic seeping its way into his bones. 'What if they've been captured?' Sirius dreads the thought.

Back up on his feet, he moves North West in order to hide from his enemy. Though, as time ticks on, Sirius feels his energy gradually ebbing away into the abyss and a place to hide is something he crucially needs to find. Sweat begins to build up on the base of his neck.

It takes him two minutes of running until he finds a suitable hiding spot, a large tree trunk with a hollow base. The attackers will be able to spot him at some point, but by then the raven head will have the upper hand. His weapon may be useless but he still has strength on his side, and the element of surprise.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

The minutes go past without even a bird's chirp, total silence, not until Sirius hears the distinct sound of a twig breaking. Acceleration of the heart happens on cue, as Sirius attempts to wait patiently until he can make his move.

The steps get closer and closer, every moment giving Sirius more anxiety as to what will happen. The sounds suddenly stop and he knew they were close… so close he can literally smell the sweet fragrance of their perfume…

All of a sudden, pain courses through his body, screaming he falls forward so his top half is out of his hiding spot.

A female laugh erupts from the silence. Gliding over she bends to kneel in front of her victim causing Sirius to gulp.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," the woman tuts from behind her helmet, obviously disappointed with his failure. Taking off her helmet, golden locks began to pool around her waist and Sirius' piercing grey eyes lock with her sapphire blue ones.

Another moment of silence, then she bursts out laughing once again causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

"You're such an eejit," she giggles with her Irish lilt and Sirius can't help but smile at her.

"I am not," he defends himself weakly, knowing full well that he is never going to live this down.

"You are Hun, that tree trunk is so hollow I could see your feet from under the ridges." Once again Sirius rolls his eyes as she continues to giggle.

"Still, even with that. Is there a reason you shot me on the bloody arse, Marlene?" the animagus asks, rubbing his sore backside.

Marlene hugs the paintball gun close to her chest, "Of course there is, it's punishment for choosing such a crappy hiding spot."

Grumbling under his breath, Sirius attempts to stand up using his empty paintball gun as a crutch. "Who's winning?"

Marlene snorts, "the girls obviously. The boys have been totally annihilated." She runs up next to him as he begins to hobble back to base. Grabbing his waist she pulls him closer to her body.

To this, Sirius raises a sleek eyebrow, his signature smirk also making an appearance (he had taken off his helmet earlier in the game.)

"Is there something I can interest you in Miss McKinnon?"

"Perhaps," the blonde smirks, leaning in for a kiss, which Sirius dodges.

Sirius put on a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure if you deserve it."

Now it is Marlene's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"After all, you did just shoot me in my right arse cheek. What if you missed and hit my, you know," Sirius blushes in embarrassment.

It still amazes Sirius how Marlene manages to make him this way. Before going out with her, he showed no compassion to any girl. No lady makes him blush, no lady makes him genuinely smile, no lady has ever been able to make Sirius happy. Not until he began to go out with Marlene McKinnon in sixth year. She knows all his deepest darkest secrets, including the memories about his abusive parents. Apart from the marauders he has never told anyone about his parents, this alone shows how much he trusts her… how much he loves her.

"You know I wouldn't allow that to happen," she smiles lovingly and leans forward again for a kiss, which Sirius now allows, giving her a sweet but loving peck on the lips.

"Let's get back to base, the others are already there." Marlene says lightly.

Sirius nods his head and they both return to base, laughing at the stories of what they did throughout the paintball match.

Upon arriving they are welcomed by everyone raising their glasses of butter beer or fire whiskey up as a form of greeting. Though they were at a muggle site, they were allowed to bring their own beverages without being questioned, they didn't think twice about bringing wizarding alcohol over muggle alcohol.

Sirius takes a moment to look at everyone, failing to conceal his laughter. Together there are ten which came today: James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary MacDonald, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and himself. Boys vs girls with Fabian joining the girl's team, Sirius thought surely the boys would win. Well, when Marlene said annihilated before, that was a massive understatement.

The boys have been destroyed.

All the boys apart from Fabian are covered head to toe in various colours of paint. Not even a patch is untainted.

To top it off and to rub it in the boy's faces, Fabian put the boy's flag around his neck as a cape and ran around the whole of the base whilst saying "I bet you wish you joined the girl's team now, you mangy cowards."

The girls and Fabian too have some paintball marks, but not even half as much as the boys did.

"Damn, I did not think it was going to be this bad" Sirius whistles at the damage causing the rest of his team to groan.

"Sirius, whose idea was this again?" Remus groans in pain, whilst having his shoulders rubbed by Lily.

James looks over at his fiancé and friend and sighs, "you girls should have gone easy on Moony here. You know his time of the month is soon."

At that moment the next team who were about to play passed them, all women and from the looks of it, a hen party. Overhearing what James has just said they all send Remus an odd look, whose mouth is open gobsmacked. He threw a bread roll at the spectacled boy, hitting the other straight on the forehead.

"You bloody idiot, they now think I'm some rogue with some sort of man period every month," the werewolf blushes, causing the others to laugh out loud. Since joining the order of the Phoenix a month ago all the wizards and witches there know about his lycanthropy, and all accepted him with open arms.

Sirius grabs a butter beer for both himself and Marlene, sitting on top of the wooden table instead of the chairs which have been provided.

"Despite losing, I think my aim was amazing throughout that game," James boasts with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"James, you aimed for me and shot Lily, who was three feet away from me" Fabian raised his brow at the raven haired male.

"How do you know I wasn't aiming for her?"

"Because as soon as you hit Lily, you came rushing over to her apologizing and saying 'that wasn't meant for you'."

James opens his mouth in an attempt to make a comeback, but finds he can't. Sirius smirks, "you are a goon sometimes Prongs, especially when it comes to Lily."

"Was your aim any better?"

"Actually my aim was immaculate." Sirius grins and takes Marlene's gun from her shoulder, "allow me to demonstrate."

Raising the gun to his shoulder, Sirius looks at his target with unwavering eyes. The practice post has a bunch of letters placed on springs, so that after you hit it the letter will go straight back up. In order to get a bit of testing with the gun, the people running this place make you try and spell out your name by hitting the letters.

"Marlene will you do the honour of writing out the letters," Sirius asks his beautiful girlfriend, who rolls her eyes.

"Sure thing, why not."

As Sirius lines his gun up with the S, getting ready to pull the trigger an idea pops into his head. Biting his lip nervously, he moves his aim to the M. He takes the shot and hits it square in the middle.

James bursts out into laughter as Marlene writes down the letter M.

"You know you're meant to be spelling out your name Sirius" Peter snorts, tears of mirth rolling down his face.

Sirius takes no notice of what they say and aims for the A. Shoots. Bullseye. And then the R.

It is so silent now, that Sirius can hear the pin drop. The only sound present is the scraping of chalk on the board.

Now that the R is back in its original position he shoots at it again and doesn't even hesitate going to the Y.

The group, finally realizing what he is doing, begins to cheer,

"Yes Sirius!" the animagus can hear James shout in the distance.

Sirius quickly finishes the question by shooting the M and the E.

Releasing the gun onto the floor, he nervously looks round at Marlene, scared to see what her reaction is. Thankfully, she is still there and has a wide beaming smile on her face, dimples forming at her cheeks.

Slowly she walks up to him, and kisses him lovingly on the lips. The crowd wolf whistles behind them.

Once they separate, though their foreheads still lingered together, Sirius asks confidently,

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Leaning back, Marlene shakes her head and the group immediately ceases applauding… What?

A blush rises to Sirius' face, looking towards the ground. His heart actually feels like it's currently splitting in two.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"No, I don't" Marlene confirms with a small smile.

The onlookers watch, gobsmacked.

Sirius coughs awkwardly, trying to conceal the pain in his voice,

"You don't want to be with me." Marlene's smile grew,

"I never said that." He raises his eyes and they immediately lock with Marlene's, a bubble of hope and confusion bursts inside of him.

"What?"

"We don't need to get married Sirius," Marlene explains. "We are good the way we are, I love you and you love me. That's all we need. I don't think I need a ring on my finger to prove that."

A happy smile begins to emerge onto Sirius' face.

"Sirius Black, I will never stop loving you. Even in the afterlife, I will wait on the other side for you or you better bloody wait for me." She laughs making Sirius join her.

"Of course I will," Sirius smirks and then looks at the group, who seem as though they are still trying to figure out what is actually happening. "I think this is a cause for celebration. The non-engagement of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, but the true love" Sirius barks with laughter and everyone immediately cheers again.

Love is a crazy thing; it makes people who they are. Some people have a cheesy love, whereas some people have a simplistic love. For Sirius, he will never know what he calls his love for Marlene McKinnon. All he does know is that it is unconditional. He will love her forever, and though the words will never be said in context, Sirius will love her till death do they part… Unfortunately for Sirius, this statement becomes true a whole lot sooner than he ever expected…

It isn't until years later that they find out they have still been true to their word… Sirius has never been in love with another person other than Marlene… and when he fell through the veil the first thing he could see was Marlene's outstretched hand.

"I told you I would wait."

* * *

 _'"She was killed two weeks after this was taken"' – Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), when Sirius shows Harry the picture of the original order of the Phoenix_

* * *

 ** _1) How did you like it?_**

 ** _2) There will be a sequel to this sometime this year or the next called A Wedding to Remember... So Yeah please put me on your alerts list if you're interested. This will be a four part series, but the third and fourth instalments are not for a while yet._**

 ** _3) Please Review :)_**


End file.
